villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Shio and Asahi's Father
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867378 So...decided to take one last look at Happy Sugar Life. Don't know about this person, but here goes: Who is he? The father of Asahi and Shio Kobe. As for why he doesn't have an actual name...I guess it's supposed to show the harshness of adulthood as about two more characters don't have names either? What has he done? Like I had mentioned, in short, the father was an abusive prick who would daily beat and abuse his wife and kids. Mostly some of the abuse is pretty typical such as him saying horrible stuff to his wife, Yuuna, or hitting her on multiple occasions often for no other reason than For the Evulz. However, this is at most what the anime takes from the manga. In the manga? He's an entirely different animal. In one of the chapters revolving around Yuuna when she was a high schooler, Yuuna was carelessly strolling down the street on her way home. Unfortunately for her, fate would have her accidentally bumping into her future husband, and he is obviously displeased by this. He demands her to apologize for the incident, but she was too scared by his physical appearance. As such, the young man has a "bright" idea, and he drags Yuuna to a place where they could be alone together. Sometime later, the parents of Yuuna and the young man were informed about what he had done. To make matters worse, it was decided that Yuuna would be made to marry her rapist, but her father-in-law promises to straighten his son out by getting him a job. Naturally, the first few months are not too good. Eventually, Yuuna gave birth to Asahi, and her husband is notified about his father's passing via a car accident. He was thrilled by this turn of events because he was in line to inherit his father's fortune anyway. So after getting the inheritance, he uses it to support his family, and everything ends happily e...pfft, no. He actually takes the mass fortune and leaves his wife and son penniless. He only returned to them after he had spent all of the money on his hedonistic lifestyle. Upon returning, he continued to abuse his wife and son for a few more months, leading to Yuuna giving birth again due to her being continuously raped by her husband. Eventually, Yuuna decides to make a break for it, and takes a young Shio with her. Asahi chose to remain with his father to save them enough time to run, promising to meet up with them again. Asahi is subjected to five years of abuse at the hands of his father both mentally (by constantly remarking on how his mother always crumbled like paper whenever he hit her) and physically. In one instance of this? He decides to slowly rip Asahi's fingernails off one by one in a mixture of anger at his son's remarks as well as morbid curiosity of seeing how much pain he could sustain. Asahi passes out not to long afterwards, and upon regaining consciousness, his father sends him out to buy him more alcohol. Now as the anime had its own ending, he initially was thought to have died from alcohol poisoning, but the twelfth episode reveals that shortly after Yuuna had abandoned Shio, she went back and secretly poisoned his sake. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? Doesn't have any. As for anything else...he doesn't have any affection for his father. The first thing he does when he learned that the old man croaked? Why he celebrated his new fortune by drinking, of course! He also doesn't care one bit about his family, taking any chance to abuse them in anyway he saw fit. When he inherits his father's money, he wastes it all on himself and only comes back to his family because he was now broke. Heinous standard He raped his wife continuously for months, as represented by Yuuna giving birth to Shio, which happened shortly after he returned from spending his inheritance. Now, as for the manager of the Princess Imperial, she wouldn't be affected by this namely because I suggested the anime version of the character, and since his more worse actions are Adapted Out from the anime adaptation, the manager has no competitors to compete with. He also has that flair of unique forms of domestic abuse such as ripping his son's fingernails out. Conclusion Unsure on him. Don't really care if he meets the criteria or not in all honesty. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals